Love of the raider
by ashxryuko27
Summary: lara was cheated by her ex-boyfriend now was broken but till she met a group of friends she decided to get revenge on his boyfriend AshXLara LaraxHarem


**Love of the raider**

**chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Tomb raider 2013, Final fantasy, Dead or Alive, Mortal kombat, Soul calibur, Street fighter, Dino crisis, Resident evil, Fairy tail, Naruto, Gurren lagann and Dragonball z this is a non canonical story of the others showing Lara was feeling down since her boyfriend cheated on him and she found someone else that made her life change so enjoy**

walking from the sidewalk was a attractive young woman she has elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair (which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style). She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" (168cm) tall. she wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots, wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck was more excited for her day "Ha this is it I'm ready for my new life and soon I will have a wonderful family." her name is Lara Croft she's the world-renowned archaeologist and Tomb Raider also an survivor of her outcome at Yamatai and defeated a cult and a ancient sun queen as well. "I wondered what surprise will Alex have for me." Lara said looking at the sky she was dating her former rival known as Alex Cross. He was dashing handsome and known as a gangster in the world of archaeology. she remembered They had been dating for years but "Look Alex I was thinking if we have a chance to have a family someday until we settle down first." Lara was starting to get serious of wanting a family and settling down at first

"Of course Lara we should it be great to make you my future Lara Cross." said Alex was for it.

as her memory ended she see her home was croft manor "Finally home now I can settle down with my boyfriend." she said with a smile as she is close to the door but she thought she heard a sound of moaning and a woman shouted "Oh yes Alex Yes pound me harder!" as Lara comes in to her home to find him banging a woman she is petite height, with a slender and athletic framein her own home.

"Lara baby hey I can explain..." he said but Lara looked at him angry "Explain you should explain why are you banging Ayane naked in my home..." Lara then heard a yawn as she looked and saw Ivy, Jade, Amy, an doppelganger look like her, Sindel, Skarlett and Tanya in her bedroom naked

"Lara...I can explain anything." said Jade as Lara was more disappointed when she now found out he was sleeping with 7 other women behind her back. This infuriated her

"Get out of my house you bastard!" Lara said in rage as she kicked her boyfriend out of her house with the women he banged then she was crying at the couch feeling broken again. one day She was at a party with a girl has long auburn hair and blue eyes. she wears a red leather jacket with an extended collar, a black tank top with a white undershirt beneath it, indigo jeans with a black belt along with a gun holster on her right leg, and black biker bootsholding a glass of wine

"I'm telling you Claire...I never been so upset...hiccup...of my life yesterday." said Lara was talking to her best friend Claire redfield as she see her friend was drunk "Lara you shouldn't drink too much I know you are upset but you can't just keep drinking." Claire tells her as they heard Alex was budging through the guests

"Lara there you are look I want to say something to you is it's Alright for me to have nine wives and you will have a perfect family I will give you." Alex said trying to reason with Lara but she throws a glass of wine in his face then the bottle itself

"What the hell Lara!" Alex shouted with his face bleeding "You call it my family you...you...pig! you bastard get out right now!" Lara was going to throw a other bottle but Claire stopped her

"Lara don't think of what you are doing to yourself!" Claire tells her as she was an emotional mess doing now she publicly humiliated Alex but herself included.

"You're right, thank you Claire." as they decided to leave the party leaving Lara's Ex-Boyfriend who has a bloody nose

(7th Heaven)

since she left the party Lara goes out to her favorite bar called 7th Heaven to drink her sorrows away. by then she is drinking with her first Best friend has long dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split.she wears black shorts underneath a skirt, and a black sports bra under her white tank top. She now wears black leather gloves with metal plates on the back and knuckles, a red-and-black leather vambrace. She wears boots with black stockings.

"I'm telling you Tifa I never been so broken...my boyfriend cheated on me, I publicly humiliated him and myself I just don't know what to do!" said Lara as her friend Tifa lockhart was feeling bad for her "Hey Lara I know you had a bad time for yourself but you still got friends to help." said Tifa as Lara was glad she had friends

"Hey Lara why are you in a bar?" Lara and Tifa notice two women one was of Caucasian descent she sports a suit of armor and has a drone which assists her during matches. Her blonde hair has grown out and longer, now tied in a ponytail that reaches halfway down her back the second wears tight Special Forces vest that goes above her belly button, with two straps buckled up, along with her I.D. badge. She wears a pair of dog tags, as well. On her upper arms, she wears arm bands, some of which form Xs over her biceps and triceps. She also wears dark green-and-black leather pants, a holster, knee-pads, and high-heeled, combat-style boots was walking towards them

"Alex cheated on Lara, Sonya." said Tifa as Cassie heard that "What...that bastard where is he I want to kick his...ooooh I'm so angry I want to." just then she heard two sisters walking one has short blond hair with bangs either tied up or worn down, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She has a slender frame. She's wearing what appears to be the top of a blue, with straps on the top part and a tied pink ribbon. She also has pauldrons, long white gloves, long white boots, maroon panties and a maroon ribbon that's holding her hair in a ponytail.

other is a young girl with pale skin, green eyes, and long, braided blonde hair. "Easy Cassie you are scaring the customers." said the first one "Cassandra is right you don't want Tifa to go out of business." said the second girl as Cassie calms down "Sorry Cassandra and Sophita I was so angry I want to break his balls for this!" she said

"Having a bad day Lara." said a woman has light-blue eyes and long blonde hair that she styles into two braided pigtails, a large forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. She has a muscular body with a very fit physique and is of slightly below average height wears a turtleneck,sleeveless, green thong leotard that consists of a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings inSSFII, have it on the left), a red beret, red socks and black calf-high combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. with a woman wears a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets

"You bet I have Cammy and I kicked that cheating bastard out." she said then a slender, physically-fit and petite young woman. her long hairis ginger she wears Black-and-gold tunic with a floral print skirt and a sash that holds her wakizashi, thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, a pair of gloves, hand guards with metal wristbands, and a choker.

a other woman with her is of average height. Her face is heart-shaped, she has sharp facial features, and blue-green eyes. Her hair is blonde, and reaches down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and is tied into a low ponytail with a decorative bow wearing a more modest black Chinese cheongsam dress with a short sleeved embroided vest to go with it. The dress features a simple cleavage opening and is slitted at the sides, and she wears sheer stockings with elegant flat black shoes to complete the look

"Hey Lara we heard a news what happened." the ginger said as Lara found out Claire told her "Yeah and I dumped him Kasumi." said Lara as Kasumi has a proud look

"You did a right thing Lara he doesn't deserve you anyway." said Kasumi's friend Helene as they heard someone throwing darts at targets

"Nice shot Regina." said xianghua with Talim talking to Regina as she gives a thumb up to her friends "thanks and no sweat Lara you'll find someone and everyone is leaving" Regina said they see the bar was mostly empty except for a group in the corner.

"You sure?" as Lara see In another part of the bar was a group of guys celebrating their youngest member finally turning 21. She hears them talking and starts checking them out.

"Oh my...they are handsome and strong too...and wow he is more handsome." Lara admired the group they All were handsome and strong she liked the one with the z birthmarks on his checks. "Lara do you know who that is?" Tofa said looking at the leader "No but who is he?" she asked

"that's the famous Ash ketchum we heard about he's a champion of Kanto, hoenn, sinnoh, kalos and Alola, guardian of the universe, a lost prince too" she said as Lara is surprised by this "and do you knew any of the other guys with him." Lara points out "Yes this is Naruto uzumaki a Shinobi from the hidden Leaf and a friend of Ash, Edward elric fullmetal alchemist don't mention his size, his brothers Natsu and Simon and that's Goku he's a strongest fighter fights along Ash's side." said Tifa as Lara was more impressed

"Hey go over and talk to him maybe you be lucky" said Sophitia as Lara walks over to them

"Hey there" as Ash and his pals see Lara which they found her beautiful and hot and Ash knew her "Hey you're the famous Lara Croft." Ash replied as Lara was surprised "You know my name Ash." she asked him

"You are the famous world's archeologist and a tomb raider who survived and never knew I find you beautiful looking." Ash said that made Lara blushed "Thank you Ash you and your brothers are looking handsome as well." Lara tells them as Simon was shy about it but his brothers and friends were nice about it.

"Don't mind our brother he is shy to women who have such perfect breasts." said Natsu as Ed pummel him saying "idiot you can't say that in front of Lara croft!" Ed said to him "Oh yeah shorty why are you staring at her thighs you are thinking of banging that specimen!" as The two fight as Lara gets with Ash

"So Ash I was hoping we can talk alone." Lara said to Ash as he thinks it's his chance if Lara likes him "Yes Lara I love to." as Ash and Lara are walking together at the other table they all talk and Laugh at the same time

"Wow Ash you made me laugh I never seen a man like you been so funny." Lara said to him as Ash had a look at her beautiful face saying "what's a beautiful thing like you doing in a bar." Ash replied as Lara look sad

"try to get away from my ex boyfriend and wanting to get over it." She said to him as Ash heard about that "cheated on you I saw it on the news and you did a right thing to dump him." those words made her smile

"And I'm sorry about my brother Natsu he gets ideas from Kamina imagining you in a stripper pole when we saw you on news." She smiles as she went closer and whispered to his ear "did you want to see me strip Ash" that was making Ash blush

"well I...uh i found you beautiful the truth is i too imagine you seeing you stripped naked and i wanted to make you my...wife" as she blushes and pulls him into a passionate kiss they let go as Ash was surprised "I want that too being a wife to a good man." she said to him as Ash was more surprised That got them both blushing learning they are a like "I can treat you like a true husband and I never cheat you either." he said to her Lara smiles at that. "I plan of revenge on my ex boyfriend." she said as Ash smiles

"I'll see you at the pool Lara cause..." as she silence him saying "tonight i'm yours." she said as Ash and Natsu decide to play pool when Ash see Lara is getting something in her bag letting him see her ass

"Wow she's hot bro I bet you getting some of that." Natsu teases him "shut up you Lara Croft kissed me and I admit she has such beauty and a perfect ass I can treat her like a queen making her mrs. Lara Ketchum." Ash said to him as Natsu laughs at that "Hey can it before I can you how you too are staring at her ass." that shut Natsu up cause he want to bang her ass too

but a slightly intoxicated Lara heard his kind words and comments of her She comes back over as gets very close to him "Ash you really mean it." as Ash blushes "yes Lara..." but she kisses him before he can say anything else as she embraces him lovingly She kisses him deeper as the other guys wolf whistled Ash held her waist kissing and making out with the world's Archeologist and Tomb Raider then was groping her ass but To make it more extreme Lara lowers down and she drops his pants

"Like I said I am yours and I want a good man." as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts to bobbing on him "Oh Lara you are so good!" he moaned but Ash loves it he holds her head with tenderness as she continues then she beckoned Natsu over. "Ash hold on a second." Lara said She then switches between them as the others are in shock she blows both of them "Ash I want you to bang me!" as Lara takes his pants off grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip then sucks on Natsu's rod and he loves it.

Ash does what she said and goes right into it pounding her womb and groping her ass. "Man she's so tight and beautiful I can continue make love to my future wife!" he said as Natsu was enjoying Lara bopping and fantasizing her naked and on the stripper pole they enjoy it by hours as Both come in the girl

Lara swallows Natsu's seed "I love you Ash and your brother is good and." Lara made it happened as she then takes of her clothes leaving her completely naked in front of the boys and sits on the edge of the pool table

"Ash bang my pussy again." as Ash smirk "Wish granted!" as Ash starts to bang her beauty again he rubs her breasts and she kisses him again "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes do not stop." Lara said to him as Ash continues banging her pussy hard and deep "I never stop Lara you are so beautiful and a perfect specimen I want to examine." Ash admires her and Lara blush hearing Ash call her his specimen she feel him squeezing her breasts made her moaned more as they continue at hours feeling thier limit He comes again inside her

"Oh Ash that's amazing." Lara said feeling wet then she moves back to lay on the table and looks at his brother "Natsu its his turn." she said as Natsu gets on top of her "Oh I wanted to fuck you more Lara." Natsu kiss her and starts thrusting her fast and she pulled him into a kiss as she grips his butt and he keeps his hands on either side of her "Ash is right she is tight she must been a virgin and I'm banging the famous Lara Croft." said Natsu still thrusting her Lara buried his face in her breasts as he keeps going until he comes inside her too.

"Man this is awesome!" said Natsu as Ash notice Lara then gets up "the night is still young Ash." as she stare at the fullmetal alchemist him self she jumps on Ed and rips his clothes off showing him naked and muscular with his automail arm and leg "Wow for a short fellow I want to ride you." as Ed was going to get angry till Lara rubbed her wet pelvis to his rod and has it inside her then she rides Ed's rod while he's on a bar stool.

"Oh man the boss is right Lara is so tight and beautiful sexy naughty girl and I love it!" Ed moaned as He sucks on her breasts enjoying it letting Lara continue riding on him and moaned as he squeezing her butt letting her continue at hours

"Ohhhh I'm gonna..." as Ed comes inside her Lara was enjoying it "May I cut in." said Naruto was naked and has Lara on her hands and knees spanking her hot ass he place his hard rod inside and he starts pounding her with passion "Ooooh that Shinobi knows how to bang me yes!!!" Lara moaned as Naruto continues pounding her and he bit her butt made it more exciting as Lara felt his hands groping her breasts she moan more as Lara feels her limit as Naruto comes inside her ass now Lara wanted more staring at Ash's brother Simon

"So Simon I heard it's your lucky day now I'm gonna treat you my body." Lara takes Simon's clothes off then She gives Simon a blowjob and sucks his rod. "Oh oh...wow Lara is good I know it's my time as a teen but I can't resist it." he said as Lara continues bopping his rod as he wants to touch her hair as he did Lara didn't mind it as he cums inside her mouth and breasts she swallows it Then she mounts him "Don't worry I'm taking away your virginity!" Lara said feeling naughty as she is bouncing on him.

"Ooooh that's it I like it!" as Simon was moaning enjoying Lara bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing letting him groping them as they feel thier limit Simon comes inside her

"Awesome..." Simon said as Lara moan feeling someone is fingering her pussy as a hand wrapped around her waist "Need a ride." said Luffy moves her to the bar place his rod in her "Don't worry I'll make you feel the love." as he spanked her then pounding her ass as she drinks more.

"Ohhh yes Luffy keep pounding me!" Lara begged as Luffy goes to town in her booty "Oh yeah the famous Lara croft is having sex with Ash, Me and the others and I love it!" he said continue pounding her more and deeper letting Lara keep drinking enjoying her moment as he comes inside her

Later she is impaled on the naked Goku's rod in a reverse cowgirl as he holds her waist "Oh oh oh Goku yes you are big and strong and I love it!" said Lara as Goku continues bouncing on her then she moaned because Simon and Naruto suck on her breasts.

"oooh yes boys keep going big boys need milk to gain strength." Lara moaned letting them drinking her milk and Goku still riding her Lara feels great as she feels her limit All the guys come inside her as she wants it. "Oh, Revenge is sweet by having these handsome boys around but I want "Him" again and again!" she moves back to Ash and kiss him and he held her

"Ash lay down on the table" Lara said as Ash did what she wanted as he lay down on the table "Natsu go for my ass." as She mounts Ash with him in her womanhood and Natsu up her butt. "Ash bang me good again." she begged as Ash smiles the two start kissing and making out as The two brothers bang her good. "Ohhh ohhh Ash, Natsu yes pound me harder!" said Lara was loving it as Natsu is groping her breasts while Ash holds her waist.

"You are my most beautiful Archeologist and tomb raider ever Lara and I like it!" Ash said as Natsu didn't say anything but continues pounding her ass and Ash continues thrusting his beautiful archeologist letting her feel the love they been going at her till They all come then she flips over. Natsu in her pussy and Ash up her ass.

"I want a reverse boys" she said as the brothers smirk they start kissing then starts thrusting and pounding her in reversal as Natsu holds her waist as Ash gropes her breasts and kisses her neck "You are really naughty Lara Croft and i bet i can make you my wife and have babies together!" Ash said as Lara imagined a life with him with kids of thier own she wanted to be with him forever as she enjoys letting her Ash and Natsu continue as They climax for the final time as they guys are all K.O.

Lara is sleeping with Ash back inside her pussy groping her breasts "Ash you are my favorite and i can't wait for us to be husband and wife." as They kiss "You are a good woman my kind a woman Lara croft." as she smiles "Ash...my best friends want you as well tonight and so do i i'm still energetic be naughty for me." she said as Ash lifted her up bridal style "as you which mrs. ketchum." as he carries her to find her friends

**That is it of ch 1 that is I hope you like it when Lara was broken because Alex cross cheated on her and she left to the bar and met Ash and his brothers and friends she now decide to get revenge on Alex by bieng with them but Ash succeeded and I will make a version of Ash and his video game harem so enjoy**


End file.
